1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to speaker constructions and more particularly pertains to a new speaker construction for providing stereo sound from one speaker assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of speaker constructions is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that provides 4-channel stereo sound from a single unit.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a frame including a bottom portion. A plurality of vertical supports is attached to and extends upwardly from the bottom portion. A top wall is attached to an upper end of the supports. A pair of dividing walls is positioned in the frame and attached to the supports. Each of the dividing walls is orientated substantially horizontally. A first wall of the pair of dividing walls is positioned generally between the top wall and the bottom portion. A second wall of the pair of dividing walls is positioned generally between the first wall and the top wall. A first compartment is defined between top wall and the first wall, a second compartment is defined between the first wall and the second wall, and a third compartment is defined between the second wall and the bottom portion. A plurality of tweeter speakers is mounted in the first compartment. A plurality of mid-range speakers is mounted in the second compartment. A base speaker is mounted in the third compartment.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.